A Visit with Cousin Hugo
by dreamflower02
Summary: On his way to visit Merry in Buckland, Frodo stays over with Cousin Hugo. (Written for the 2011 Back to Middle-earth Month Passport Challenge.) One-shot; book-verse; recipe!fic.


_March 15: The Shire  
Go boating on the Brandywine in Buckland! Visit the famous mushroom fields of the East Farthing at Bamfurlong! See Bag End, home of the Ringbearers, in picturesque Hobbiton! In the West Farthing, tour the Mathom House at Michel Delving! Tour the Tooklands and the scenic Green Hill country! Picnic in Pincup! See the historic North Farthing, and the quarries of Scary! Relax in the South Farthing at quaint plantation bed and breakfasts, while trying some of the best pipeweed in Middle-earth!_

 _Today's Challenge:  
The cuisine of the Shire is unsurpassed. Write a story or poem, or create a work of art, featuring food._

 **A Visit with Cousin Hugo**

Frodo shook the water out of his eyes, and rapped smartly on the cheerful yellow door of the pleasant stone cot, a contrast to the grey drizzle of the day. Cousin Hugo's cosy home on the outskirts of Stock was small but neatly kept. Frodo noted the red shutters on the round windows- a new addition since his last visit here when he had come with Bilbo before Bilbo had left last year.

The door was opened and Hugo Bracegirdle's round face lit up with pleasure. "Why Frodo, what a surprise to see you here!"

"Hello, Cousin Hugo. I was on my way to Brandy Hall, but it's rather damp today, so I thought I might impose on your hospitality!"

"Well do come in, lad, of course you are welcome!" Hugo stood back and gestured for Frodo to enter.

Frodo came in, wiping his damp feet upon the mat, and removing his pack and travel cloak, to hang them upon the peg by the door. "I'm not empty handed, Cousin Hugo!" He took his forage bag, which hung at his belt and passed it over.

Hugo grinned as he looked inside. "Meadow mushrooms! And good-sized ones at that!" He laughed and looked at Frodo in amusement. "I daresay these did _not_ come from the Marish!"

Frodo laughed as well. "Hardly! I found them north of the Stock road if you must know, as I was passing through the Yale. There is wild garlic in there as well"

"Well, I'm glad to know you'd not been raiding Farmer Maggot again! Your escapade certainly made a fine finish to the day of my sister's betrothal party!"

Frodo blushed. He'd never hear the end of that one; and he'd lived in terror of Farmer Maggot ever since. "How is Hilda?"

"She and Seredic are doing well. Young Doderic and Ilberic were over here for a visit last week. Celandine was in disgrace, however, for she had taken her mother's best shawl to play 'dress-up' and managed to ruin it."

Frodo laughed. "Cellie runs the family ragged," he said. "She is more mischievous than both her brothers put together."

"And what news do you have of Hobbiton?" Hugo asked, as Frodo followed him into the small parlour.

"Daddy Twofoot's goat got loose last week, and led the neighbours a merry chase. It was finally captured when Sam cornered it in the Widow Rumble's vegetable patch." He cast a glance at Hugo. "Oh, and Otho has removed his family from Hobbiton. They have moved to the Southfarthing, near the Bracegirdle holdings outside of Hardbottle."

"Couldn't take seeing you as Master of the Hill, could he? And I'm sure that everytime Aunt Lobelia passed Bag End, she went home to complain to him. Well, I wish them the joy of living so close to my father. Actually, they should get on famously with him, as their temperament is much the same." Hugo's scorn was bitter. Brutus Bracegirdle, his father, and Lobelia's brother, had disowned both Hugo and Hilda over Hilda's Brandybuck marriage. He had planned quite a different bridegroom for her, and he never forgave Hugo for supporting his sister.

"Well," said Hugo, "Shall I prepare these for our supper?"

Frodo grinned. "I was hoping you would!"

"Shan't be long! Make yourself comfortable by the fire!" He carried the forage bag with him into his small kitchen, and Frodo stood looking about the parlour, chuckling at the sight of the familiar bookcase that stood next to the fireplace. He remembered Bilbo's glee as they selected it from one of Bilbo's _mathom_ rooms: a fine bookcase of oak, with turned legs, and with leaves in carved relief along the sides. He and Bilbo had polished it up to look like new, and he'd giggled over Bilbo's wry note. Hugo had blushed when he received it. He was very given to forgetfulness about where books came from- he borrowed extensively and then did not remember to whom they belonged. He'd sheepishly returned a great stack to Frodo, not long after Bilbo left. Most of them actually _had_ been Bilbo's, but there were two of Frodo's own, and at least three that Frodo had never seen in his life before. He glanced at the bookcase now, and saw two more books that had belonged to Bilbo. However, he had other copies of them now at Bag End, so he would not embarrass his host by saying anything about them now.

A few minutes later Hugo came back with a cast-iron spider, which he set in the embers. He also had two toasting forks, a tray with crusty brown bread thickly sliced, butter and a pot of tea with cups. "I thought I would prepare our mushrooms and toast in here- much cosier, and I don't have to light the stove in the kitchen."

Frodo nodded. "I often do the same." They exchange the smug and self-satisfied smile of those who are bachelors and content to be so.

The two sat up for several hours, gossiping and discussing things of interest, and then Hugo showed Frodo to the small guest room.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hugo," Frodo said. "I'll be on my way to Buckland right after first breakfast."

"You're quite welcome, Frodo. Be sure to pass my love to Hilda when you arrive!"

"I will." Frodo changed into his nightshirt by candlelight, and as he went to bed, wondered how anyone as nice as Hugo could be close kin to Lobelia...

-oo000oo-

Hugo tidied up the parlour and banked the fire before he went to bed. It had been nice to have an unexpected visit from Frodo. It was hard to believe such a nice chap could be kin to Otho Sackville-Baggins.

 _COUSIN HUGO'S GARLIC AND HERB MUSHROOMS_

 _About a dozen medium sized mushrooms (button mushrooms will do)  
1 stick of butter, softened  
2 large cloves of crushed garlic  
The juice and grated zest of half a lemon  
2 TBSP of finely snipped fresh herbs (I used chives, thyme and parsley, but you may wish to use different ones.)  
salt and pepper to taste  
_

 _  
1\. Pre-heat the oven to 425 degrees F. Remove the stalks from the mushrooms and using a damp clean cloth or paper towel, gently clean them. Arrange the mushrooms top side down in a small cast-iron skillet or other ovenproof dish.  
2\. Mix together the butter, garlic, lemon zest and juice, herbs, salt and pepper until well-blended.  
3\. Stuff the mushroom caps with the butter mixture, mounding it liberally.  
4\. Bake 15 to 20 minutes, until the butter is sizzling hot and the mushrooms are soft and golden. Serve at once with a nice crusty bread. _


End file.
